Equal and Opposite Attraction
by Your-Greatest-Knightmare
Summary: A Lloyd x Milly fic. Takes place from mid to post R2. Please R&R


I really love this couple and there seriously needs to be more Lloyd x Milly love out there...This will prob be about 4-5 Chapters it will have it's sad moments but I promise a happy ending ^^ OMEDETOU!

Please R&R (much love)

I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters no matter how awesome they may be ;)

...

An arranged marriage was far from what she wanted her future to hold, and with her exams edging ever closer, the issue weighed heavy on her mind. She knew that he didn't love her, that he was only using her to gain access for research on the Ganymede that was in the Ashford's possession. However, as awful as the thought was that hung in her mind what she, no, her family was doing was hardly any different. She was only marrying him to reestablish nobility to her family.

She sighed and rolled over on her bead looking across her room to her desk and the large stacks of books and papers piled upon it. There was no chance she could fail a second time. Though, still she had thought about it.

If she was going to have to graduate, then she would do it the only way she knew how, with a bang. She smiled to herself and with new found determination she leaped from her bed. With a few quick strides planted herself in the chair paired with her desk. Grabbing her student council notebook she began to scribble down the ideas for her brain's newest creation that she had decided to call "Cupid Day."

She made a mental note to order the two different colored hats before her trip to the Chinese Federation. With an exasperated sigh she realized that was the last she wanted to think about. Right now she didn't want to think about anything. She tried to push the thought of his image of her mind. His lavender hair that fell in shallow waves, the gleam of his glasses, and his ever present smile, it was the face of her future, a future she'd never wanted.

She clasped her hands above her head and stared up at the ceiling counting the walls attached to it. An awful dread built inside of her and she fought back that lingering sadness that to tried consume her. She wasn't willing to give up without a fight, that's not who she was, and that's not who she knew herself to be.

Turning around in her chair, she noticed with displeasure the evening gown she was to wear at the Chinese wedding banquet. She walked over to where the dress hung from the closet door. The dress was lovely in every way but one, that being, the reason for having it at all. She promptly picked it up by the hangar, and made sure to put it in the farthest recesses of her closet. "Out of sight, out of mind," She said gleefully as she went back to planning her graduation extravaganza, all the while she wore a proud smile on her face.

…

It was early morning and she still had some time to pack last minute things before she had to catch her plane to the Chinese Federation that afternoon. The day that she had been dreading was now on her doorstep but she was intent on greeting it with a smile regardless. Having slipped her toothbrush and makeup bag into her carry on, she looked at herself in the mirror noting her very plain attire. "Spitting image of a proper lady." She rolled her eyes at the idea and checking her makeup one last time, came to the conclusion that it was as good as it was going to get. She was determined to make the best of things, besides, Suzaku would be there so she wouldn't be completely alone. Milly tried to ignore the irony of her situation, realizing that just the thought of being with her fiancé only made her feel more alone. Shutting the bathroom door behind her, she looked towards her window. The sun had only just begun to let through the streamers of light that now gave a dull glow about the room.

Straightening her skirt, she put her carry-on on one shoulder and pulled her suitcase with her free hand and walked down the long hallway to a flight of stairs. She was going to enjoy the time she had left in which he was not present. She stretched to the top of the stairs and was met with several "good mornings" and "have a nice flights" from other Ashford students.

She enjoyed the life that she had in the comfort of Ashford Academy. She loved being their "Madame President," she loved the garden on the roof, she loved the people and students that surrounded her, but most of all she loved feeling loved. She knew they would miss her, but she wondered if she wouldn't miss them more.

"I'm just over-thinking things…" she said softly to herself. She knew that the day was going to be long and arduous but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying what little morning she had left.

…

The Britannian scientist sat at his desk clicking a pen habitually in his left hand while staring at the monitor before him. His aquamarine eyes scanned over the data collected in a recent test provided by his devicer, a smile pulling at the end of his mouth. He was brought back from his mind's whirr of science and numbers by the echo of stilettos on hard metal.

He leaned his head back over the back of his office chair, his lavender bangs falling back over his forehead. He still wore a wide smile. His assistant, Cecile, looked back at him with a cheerful smile. She wore an apron tied carefully in bow behind her back and carried a tray that had two cups of coffee on it. He spun around in his chair and turned to face her, accepting the cup of coffee that she handed to him. He took a sip as she explained this time she had added carrot and beet juice. His face contorted in displeasure as he forced himself to ingest another one of Cecile's culinary experiments. "One day this is going to kill me," he grumbled under his breath. As usual she didn't hear him.

"So, have you remembered to be on your best behavior tonight?" She said while bringing the coffee cup flush with her lips.

"Hmm…" was the only answer she got from him as he nonchalantly lifted his gaze to hers.

"The celebration party tonight between his highness Odysseus, and Empress Tianzi. You do remember don't you Lloyd?"

"Is that tonight?" he mused in his singsong voice.

She could never tell with him if he was being serious. She gave him a stern look, staring straight into his eyes. She knew that there was little she could do to prevent him from being the same as he always was, but for the people he was bound to encounter she felt obligated to at least try.

...

Please leave feedback ;)


End file.
